


The Other Brother

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Rare Pair, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: Many died, including Kol, when the Hollow rose to power. Thereafter, Davina uses Kemiya to create a dark object for time-travel with the intent to change the past.With Klaus' help, Davina links herself to him and uses his life force to propel herself back in time, not knowing that Klaus will remember their time together in the future or that she will end up with the other brother this time around. (Klaus x Davina)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson (Mentioned), Davina Claire & Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Klaus Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Davina Claire (Mentioned)
Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794931
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Hollow took over Hope Mikaelson's body, Inadu had used this to her advantage and had sent her followers after ancient creatures for sacrificial magic, mainly the Original family. It was nearly three years when most of the Originals had been hunted down and used as sacrifice to boost the Hollow's power.

The Mikaelsons had thought that there was a chance that they could bring back Hope, but they were all wrong. Hope Mikaelson was lost the moment the little girl succumbed to the darkness inside her. This was only proven true when Hayley Marshall was the first to be used as sacrifice, followed by Marcel Gerard and Elijah Mikaelson. Then, Rebekah and Freya came next. Kol was the last one to leave the mortal plane after he had made a deal with the Hollow to spare Davina's life. It hadn't even been a year of marriage when Davina soon found herself a widow after Kol sacrificed himself to keep her safe.

Davina instantly fell into despair when her husband died. However, as months passed by she began to realize that she needed to do something about her tragic life. Afterward, Davina became obsessed in trying to find a way to make things right. She could not resurrect Kol after the Hollow had completely destroyed the fragments of his soul. Thus, she started experimenting with Kemiya to create a dark object that involved time-travel or even close to it with the intent to change the past.

However, it wasn't until three months into her experiment that Klaus Mikaelson suddenly appeared in her life again. The only Mikaelson left whom the Hollow had spared mainly because Inadu had linked herself to the Original hybrid for a reason Davina hadn't discovered yet.

"Hello Davina, it's nice to finally see a familiar face again," that was the first thing Klaus Mikaelson said to her the moment she opened the door.

Of course, Davina was tempted to slam the door shut on Klaus' face for his unexpected arrival. However, when she saw the exhausted and unruly look Klaus was sporting, she did not have the heart to deny her brother-in-law. So she allowed the Original hybrid into her humble abode with some reluctance.

Once he was inside, Klaus immediately informed Davina the things that happened to him after most of his family died while the Hollow kept Klaus alive.

"After my siblings were sacrificed one by one, I went truly mad with despair." Klaus began grimly, "News of their deaths completely devastated me. I became unhinged. For months after, I spent most of my time in a murder spree. I killed countless people all across the states until someone from my past came back to help me slowly regain back my senses. Afterward, I returned back to my old home and stayed in Mystic Falls with the woman who helped me...her name is Caroline Forbes. She helped me deal with my grief. However, when I heard about Kol's death, I was curious about what happened to you. So I decided to search for you until I finally found you here."

"But why did you even look for me? Why do you even care what happens to me, Klaus? We were bitter enemies first before I married your brother and became your sister-in-law...I don't understand the reason for you to come all over here. We hardly know each other, despite being in-laws." Davina said with a frown.

"I don't know Davina…" was Klaus' reply as he ran a hand through his dark blond locks while he shot her a vulnerable look. He didn't look like his usual arrogant self, instead he appeared more unsure of himself. "Perhaps I just wanted to see you after what happened...you are the only person who knew my family very well, even came to love one of my siblings. I came here because I thought - I thought that you would understand - understand what I am going through, _my loss_...and also because you are family. I just wanted to check how you were..."

"I see…" Davina had muttered, staring at the Original hybrid in sorrow. "I understand perfectly, Klaus...You came here because you don't want to be alone in grieving your siblings and I'm the only one alive who was close to them. As you can probably see for yourself, I'm not currently doing well. However, unlike you, I directed all my grief into something far more productive than going on a murder spree. I have been working on something...something that I hope would work in changing everything."

"Changing everything? What do you mean?" Klaus inquired curiously.

"As you know, Kol taught me Kemiya and I've been experimenting non-stop in creating a new dark object...a watch or anything with a clock to be exact. An object that will enable me to travel back in time or something close to it. If I can create this dark object, I can change everything that happened in the past Klaus, even save everyone. No one has to die." She told him, meeting his dark blue eyes.

"And will you be able to do it? Create a magical dark object to send yourself back in time?" He said, sounding more hopeful by the minute.

"It's highly possible, but it will take some time. Perhaps years even.." She replied.

Klaus looked at her for a moment and then he suddenly smiled at her. The first real smile Klaus had directed at her in all the years they have known each other. Davina couldn't help but feel a bit discorcerted at the sight of it.

"This is the first time I have heard good news, Davina. I'm glad that I came here to see you...if I didn't, I would have completely given up...so I'm grateful for giving me hope once again." He admitted to her.

Davina simply nodded her head and smiled at him in return.

"You are going to update me on your progress, right?" He asked almost with uncertainty.

"If you want me to…" She trailed off. Davina had no way of contacting him and she wasn't about to ask for his phone number.

"I'll give you both my home phone and cell numbers so that you can contact me then." Klaus offered.

"Alright," came her relieved response. She was saved from the trouble of asking for his number.

There was a brief pause as the two became unsure what to say to each other next.

"Where are you currently staying?" Davina asked.

"Since I was only planning to pay you a visit for a day, I didn't actually book a place to stay…" He responded.

"Oh, ok…" She said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Do you want me to leave already, love? If so, I can hardly blame you for wanting to see me gone considering our history together..." Klaus drawled with that familiar arrogant smirk on his lips, but Davina noted the glint of something in his azure blue eyes, which she soon realized was a look of disappointment. Perhaps at the thought that she wanted to see him gone.

Even though she had only known Klaus as her enemy most of the time, she was also his family now. She was the only one he had left and Davina truly empathized with her brother-in-law. She knew that Klaus was still mourning his siblings' deaths and Davina understood his loss far more keenly than he could ever imagine.

"You can stay, if you want…" she couldn't help but say to him and instantly saw the flash of surprise fleeted across Klaus' face at her words.

For a very long while, the Original hybrid simply stared at Davina in consternation.

"You and I have a lot of things to catch up on," She added hurriedly, trying to break the sudden tensed silence. "I also want to show you what I've done so far with my latest Kemiya experiment."

"Of course," came Klaus' smooth reply after recovering from his shock. "I'm rather curious to see what you have done so far in all the months you are here in this remote cottage, sweetheart...I also hope your forced isolation hadn't driven you completely bonkers by this point."

Davina rolled her eyes at him and said, "If I did, I think I would have murdered you the moment I saw you standing at my front door."

"Well, I half expected you to do so the moment you opened the door. Although I was rather relieved when you actually didn't kill me on sight. Still you wouldn't be the same witch I knew years ago if you didn't come up with your usual threats of bodily harm on my person. And quite frankly love, I missed our little squabbles...because I have to admit you were a sight to behold when you were still hell-bent on killing me once upon a time. You were rather... _intense_." Klaus responded with a dimpled smirk.

Davina just glared at the Original hybrid and said to him in a no-nonsense tone of voice, "Klaus, in honor of your brother's memory, kindly please try not to provoke me while you are here, alright? So it's best that we forget our past grievances to each other for both our sake and the people we loved."

Klaus' face turned serious as he stated, "As you wish Davina. Truth be told, I came here to remind you of our familial bond than bring forth our previous enmity. So I asked that you let me make up for the things that I have failed to do for you and my brother."

Davina felt a flash of pain on her chest as she thought of her dead husband. Once more the two of them lapsed into complete silence. However, this time she couldn't help but remember what Kol told her right before he died.

"You know Klaus…" She began melancholically and could not stop the flood of words that she wanted to tell him since the day she made a promise to Kol, "Kol hated it every time you kept daggering him for many years. Still my husband didn't give up wanting to belong, wanting to prove himself worthy like Elijah and Rebekah proved themselves to you. Kol loved all of you, but especially you Klaus…yet he was always left out...So before he left to become the Hollow's willing sacrifice, you know what he asked me? Kol told me to come look for you. He said that you might need someone to keep you in check and I was powerful enough to reign you in. That after you lose Hope, Hayley, then Elijah, Rebekah, and the others, you will be consumed by grief so profound that you will end up going insane…"

Davina tried to keep the tears at bay but she couldn't. Her heart was aching at her loss and she couldn't forget the absolute agony of finding herself all alone again after Kol's death. Now, Klaus Mikaelson was there to remind her of the promise she made to the man she loved and lost.

"When I realized that Kol was concerned for you more than he was with himself, I was furious…so I decided not to come looking for you or help you even though I heard the rumors of your rampage all across America. I did make a promise with Kol, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, to - to search for you...because if I did see you, I will probably end up killing you instead of helping, and you would surely have killed me as well. So it is a relief that the woman who found you was able to bring you back and helped you with your grief...because I certainly couldn't do it despite my promise to your brother," Davina said while she allowed a single tear to trickle down her cheek.

After months of grieving by herself, Davina was ready to explode from the bottled emotions she kept inside her. She didn't want Klaus - her ex-nemesis - to see her in such a fragile state.

"Davina…" Klaus began softly.

"I - I think..," Davina started to choke an excuse, but only managed a lame one. "I have to go check something."

She abruptly stood up with the intent to leave the room before she ended sobbing completely. However, she hadn't even taken another step, when Klaus was suddenly there. He blocked her path and looked at her in complete understanding. Slowly, the Original hybrid raised his large hands to carefully wipe the tears that now kept falling down her cheeks and Davina's throat tightened as she tried to stifle the rising sob from within her.

"Davina, look at me…" Klaus said in more than a whisper as he tilted her chin and forced her tearful gaze to meet his dark blue orbs, which was filled with surprising tenderness.

At Klaus' unexpected gentleness, Davina could no longer hold herself together and she finally broke down. She started crying openly while loud sobs erupted from deep within her.

As if sensing her need for some semblance of comfort, Klaus reached out and immediately pulled her straight into his arms.

"You are my sister-in-law, Davina...and I hate to abandon the only remaining family that I have. So don't hide from me and allow me to at least comfort you when you need it." Klaus murmured to her while he allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

"I - I just...it still hurts." She said brokenly to him as she gripped his shirt. "Losing Kol felt like losing a part of myself. I wanted to die...I really did. I couldn't bear the thought of living without him."

She felt Klaus placed his chin on top of her head and Davina pressed her face firmly against Klaus' shoulder until she was soaking his shirt with her tears.

"I understand, love...and I'm sorry...I should have come sooner when I heard of my brother's death...I shouldn't have left you alone to grieve, when we only now have each other..." Klaus told her as he tightened his hold around Davina as if to take some of the pain she was experiencing in that moment.

"I'm sorry Davina…" He repeated.

Davina's response was to release a strangled sob of absolute pain.

Perhaps that was the instance when Davina should have foreseen the drastic change that was about to happen between Klaus and her. She should have expected that things would become far more complicated, especially when Klaus was involved. Even though she didn't know at that time, the day Klaus comforted her was definitely the day when their brief moment of compassion towards each other paved the road for something else.

She should have known that letting Klaus Mikaelson back into her life would cause her a lot of heartache in the end. Because Davina Claire certainly did not expect to end up sleeping and falling in love with her dead husband's older brother before and after she even returned back in the past.


	2. A Prelude to Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of Instagram posts and Text messages are exchange.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	3. A Sky Full of Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shared moment of grief between two former foes

Klaus Mikaelson was a reminder of the broken promise Davina had made to her dead husband. Deep down she knew that she couldn't continue on pretending that Klaus didn't exist. Maybe if Klaus hadn't come into her remote cabin, Davina would have just forced herself to forget the promise she had made to Kol. However, she had seriously underestimated the Original Hybrid because she definitely did not expect Klaus to come looking for her with his own volition.

Perhaps the overwhelming loneliness and grief had been too much for him, which convinced Klaus to seek out the last member of the Mikaelson family.

_Her._

Now, Davina could hardly deny Klaus from entering back into her life, when she had been as devastated as he was for the deaths of their loved ones.

She still was...and this was only proven to be true when she finally broke down in front of the Original Hybrid after months of coping by herself.

"I'm here, Davina. I'm right here. _You are no longer alone..."_

Davina didn't realize how words could be so powerful even when they had been spoken softly from her former foe's lips. Another strangled sound was wrenched from deep within her as she stood there inside the embrace of the very person, who had previously been the architect of all her misery years ago.

"Let me in, love. Just let me in and let me share your grief. I feel your loss as keenly as you do," Klaus had murmured to her with his lips pressed against her temple. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine, when Klaus' breath fan against her skin.

At first Davina had been standing stiffly inside his embrace, but the moment he had said those words to her, Davina's resolve weakened even further and she swiftly went limp against him. Davina tightened her arms around his waist and dug her fingers into his back. She clung to him almost desperately, like a drowning person, like someone who had been on the verge of death before he had arrived.

"I - It's my fault Kol had to sacrifice himself," she whimpered in anguish, her throat tight with too many emotions. A mixture of endless regret, terrible longing, unadulterated anger, deep despair, but most of all, undeniable self-loathing.

"He died because of me," she managed to choke out through the lump lodged in her throat. "It's - it is all _my fault_."

Thereafter, a series of heart-wrenching sobs spilled from her lips. She tried to muffle them by pressing her face against Klaus' shoulder, but it didn't work. The sound of grief and loss still welled up inside her and clawed itself out of her throat while her small frame was wracked by powerful sobs once again.

She weeped like her husband had died that day, like the wound was still fresh and festering, where it ate away what remained of the stolen happiness she had managed to acquire from a year of marriage with Kol.

"I'm so sorry, Davina. I'm so sorry," Klaus muttered to her over and over again while he pulled her closer to his tall, masculine frame. The Original Hybrid was a head taller than her petite figure that Klaus was able to tuck her head beneath his chin.

"I'm so sorry."

Once upon a time, Davina had imagined Klaus Mikaelson apologizing for all the deplorable things he had done to her in the past. But not like this. _Never like this._ She hadn't imagined Klaus Mikaelson apologizing to her for Kol's death - _his_ brother's death - or even comforting her for that matter.

But there they were now with their arms wrapped around each other and their bodies pressed tightly together, like they were trying to fix every broken part of themselves by fitting them together until they were whole again somehow...and someway.

They both yearned for comfort. They both desire a brief respite and share their grief after the unending tragedies that they faced in the last years since the Hollow rose to power. Despite their history, it seemed they were willing to forget their past grievances in favor of finding a semblance of relief from the hardship they experienced.

Davina continued to cry while Klaus slowly maneuvered them both to sit on her living room couch without breaking his embrace. As soon as they were sitting, Klaus used the arm around her small waist to draw her against him and Davina simply allowed the hybrid without much of a protest. In fact, she even instinctively curled against his side and pressed her face into the column of his throat without thinking more about it.

Davina's mind was elsewhere while tears continued to fall from her eyes like rain. Countless scenarios from the past played in her mind and all of them were about Kol. The sight of him leaving her, the memory of the promise she made to him and the day when the Hollow sent her husband's finger with his wedding ring still attached to it.

She remembered how she had become mad with grief after that. She had wailed and screamed in absolute anguish while she had trashed their entire apartment until it was no longer recognizable. It had taken her months to regain back what remained of her sanity and all of this was because she had been determined in creating a dark object that would send her back into the past.

Davina was brought up to the present when she felt Klaus' hand brushed her shoulder before he threaded his fingers through her dark brown hair and started carding it almost absentmindedly. Somehow she felt grateful for the hybrid's unexpected tenderness. As Klaus' continued to run his fingers through her hair, Davina allowed herself to speak again.

"It was my fault. I was the one who - who -" Davina began in a broken voice as she remembered what happened months ago. The moment when her entire world was upended by one terrible decision after another that resulted in the death of her husband. "I was the one who convinced him to come back to America when I knew the Hollow was still hunting all of us."

Davina felt Klaus' tightened his arms around her while she continued to speak.

"Kol and I should have never left Switzerland," she said to the hybrid, who merely listened to her in silence as she wept on his shoulder. "We were living happily there. We bought a ranch and even acquired a bunch of horses to take care of. It was peaceful. It felt like _a real home_ ….Now, all of it is gone and my husband is dead. Kol and I shouldn't have left that place. I should have known that the Hollow would be waiting for one of us to come back. I should have known! It's my fault Kol's dead! It's my fault! I was so stupid to believe that the Hollow would not notice us if we came for a short visit. As a result, Kol had to sacrifice himself just to save me! It's all my fau-"

"Davina, just stop... _please_..." Klaus interrupted her mindless babble in a voice that was froth with unspoken emotions.

Once more, Klaus moved to cup the sides of her face and made her look at him. As Davina's tearful gaze met Klaus' dark blue eyes, she instantly noted the hybrid's troubled look while his eyes reflected the immeasurable pain that she also felt.

"I understand that it was your decision that you both came back here, but don't ever blame yourself for what happened afterward to my brother, Davina…" Klaus whispered, his fingers brushed against her tear-stained cheeks so gently like Davina was made of glass and Klaus was afraid of shattering her to pieces more than she already was.

"Don't blame yourself for his death, love. Lay your blame at The Hollow's feet when she was the one responsible for killing Kol and the rest of _Our Family,"_ Klaus stated, emphasizing the last words. He said this to her with a fierce look in his dark indigo eyes that spoke volumes of what he thought of her now.

_Our Family._ He had said and Davina felt her throat constrict at the implication of what Klaus was trying to say to her.

_Our Family._ She mentally repeated.

For years, Davina had always felt out of place within the Mikaelson Family. To the rest of the Mikaelsons, she had often been considered as just Kol's wife, but never more than that. She had always felt like a complete interloper even during their family gathering, where most of the Mikaelsons just acted civil around her for appearance sake. They had never truly welcomed her as a part of a family. So Davina and Kol had kept their distance in the hopes of avoiding inciting family drama, especially with Kol's older brothers.

Now, as Davina sat there beside Klaus, who tried to wipe away all the traces of tragedy written all over her face. Somehow, she started to feel like she belonged. _Finally._

They were the Last Mikaelsons left behind after all, and it seemed all it took for Davina Claire to feel like a part of the Mikaelson Family was when most of them were dead.

"We are the only ones that are left of our family," Klaus said to her with a shattered look on his face. "We both survived but we must endure still. This is not over yet until we defeat the Hollow. So we must try our best to take her down to end all our suffering."

"I don't know Klaus...I just - I think it will take some time for us to move against her," She admitted to him. "Probably years."

"It doesn't matter how long it will take for us to kill her, Davina. So long as we can defeat her one way or another," Klaus replied. "And then we will bring Our Family back afterward... _I promise_."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep, Klaus," came her immediate reply as her tear-filled gaze remained locked with his. "Or you will end up disappointing the people around you, especially our family."

"You may not know me very well, love...but I do keep my promises," Klaus told her with a small, sad quirk of his lips.

"Promises won't be enough to bring them back," she muttered as she reached up to touch the hand which still held her face. "You know that, right?"

"I know, sweetheart...I know..." Klaus murmured softly as he moved once more to tuck her head back at the crook of his neck. Davina let him do it and savored what little kindness or compassion that the hybrid wanted to offer her. "That's why we will do this one day at a time, Davina. This time...we will do this _together_..."

They didn't say anything else after that while Davina continued to cry silently.

It was much later as she remained curled against his side, when Klaus finally asked the question that she was afraid of addressing.

"Do you still want me to stay?"

Davina didn't voice out a reply, but the way she quickly balled his leather jacket into fist and her sharp inhalation had been enough of an answer for him.

_Yes._ _I need you to stay._ She wanted to say to Klaus.

_I never want to be alone again._ She wanted to admit, but those words never left her lips.

Yet despite her lack of reply, Klaus seemed to understand her silent entreaty all the same.

More than that, the tender caress on her nape told her that the Klaus appeared like he wasn't planning to leave her anytime soon, not unless she said otherwise.

It was the loss of their loved ones that pushed them to find each other.

Their love bloomed in the midst of tragedy and only through tragedy it would find its end.

" _ **We are a tragedy. You and I."**_ Klaus would say to her. Only years later.

A statement that was far truer than any word he had ever spoken.

Perhaps they should have severed their growing bond even before its conception.

**(SOCIAL MEDIA POSTS SET IN THE FUTURE)**

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [ bloomsburry-dhazel ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)


End file.
